New Generation Heros
by Agent Silverfox
Summary: A new evil has emerged and he wishes to destory everyones' why of life, can old and new X-Men stop him in time before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Agent Silverfox: Hi everyone, I hope you all enjoy my new fanfic. Please read and Review. I was listening to The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars, Secrets by One Republic, No More Sorrow by Linkin Park, and when I thought of this.**

**Disclaimers: Agent Silverfox doesn't own X-Men Evolution or any of its characters. And I hope this guide will help you when reading the fanfic.**

_Italics-Thoughts or flashbacks  
_"Speaking"

**

* * *

**

A mysterious looking black humanoid looking dragon monster looked over the city with an eerie glare as he gave a creepy sadistic smile, "This pathetic world shall soon be mine for the taking," its voice was cruel and bone chilling, "But first I must eliminate the competition."

"What do you mean Master?," asked a young male, with a black mask over his face that the only thing that was noticeable about him was that he had close-set icy blue eyes, he had a muscular build that would envy a gladiator and he had a black wolflike tail, and he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black boots.

"Well Darkness," The Master answered, "We must destory those worthless X-Men and that other what ever his name is."

"Don't you mean Magneto?" said Darkness with a slight sigh.

"It won't matter when I'm done with them," The Master said as his sadistic smile grew wider.

* * *

Meanwhile in New York

A young pale skinned teen, he had an oval shapped face, a long and narrow nose, high cheek bones, close-set emerald green eyes that were framed by dark brown eyelashes, and wavy shoulder lengthed black hair and his silky bangs coverd slightly his eyes, and he had a lanky and athletic build that showed that he was able to stand his ground when ever in a fight. The young male was dressed in a black hoody, a trench coat a little too big for him, black jeans, and black spiked boots and he was at the peresnt time walking alone through the alleys of New York City in the middle of the winter.

_'Another night of stealing,'_ he thought with disqust, _'But its the only way to get food'._ He then noticed a vegetable stand, he lifted his hand up and closed his eyes; a few minutes later a few wood boards fell causing the shop keeper to become distracted, using this to his advantage he grabbed as many vegetables as he could and bolted away from there before he was caught.

He ran for several blocks until he reached an abandoned building with graffiti all over the walls, small crackes in the foundations, and broken windows, he opened the door and rushed in. He was soon greeted by a young teen with pale scales instead of skin, the unusual male had a strong looking square shapped face, long and wide nose, high cheek bones, close-set dark brown eyes that have snakelike pupils, short spikey dark blonde hair, he has bushy light blonde eyebrows, he had snakelike tongue and fangs that were dripping some sort of venom, he had long black claws intsead of fingernails, and he has a very flexible and athletic build that allowed him to get out of any situation. He was wearing a gray t-shirt, blue denim jacket with some holes and tears, blue jeans with holes at the knees, and white tennis shoes with gray stripes at the sides.

"Yo boss," the snake boy said casually, "How did it go?"

"It went well Snakes," responded the other male, "The shop keeper didn't suspect a thing."

"Well Psycho," Snakes with a slight smirk forming across his lips, "Your telekinesis does come in handy."

"Where are the others?," asked Psycho as he looked around the small space, which as seen better days.

"They went out to get some fruit," answered Snakes honestly, because he knew better than to lie to Psycho.

* * *

An hour later:

The same door that Psycho came in from opened and a light tanned young teen (which indicates that she spends alot of time outside in the sun) casually walked in, she had a beutiful heart shapped face, a small and narrow nose, a few freckles around her cheeks, soft, deep-set red eyes that are framed by ginger colored lashes, she had perfectly straight long ginger colored hair that seems to remind you of a silk current, her eyebrows are a shade or two lighter, she has a sleek and flexible build, and she was wearing a white hoody, a black jacket, blue jeans with a small holes at the knees, and white tennis shoes with red laces.

"Hello everybody," she said as she smiled and energetically waved at everybody.

"Hey Cinders," said Snakes, "Don't tell me Firemutt and Electric Girl got lost again?"

"No," Cinders answered with a smile, "They are walking too slow."

"I heard that," said a voice behind her. She turned around an almost bump into a slightly pale young teen, with a handsome oval shapped face, high cheek bones, a narrow and small nose, he had hooded light blue eyes that are framed by very light blonde eyelashes, has short perfectly straight dark blonde hair that sometimes covers his left eye, his eyebrows are a very light blonde, his lips are a very pale pink and a little thin but not to thin, he has a slightly muscular and athletic build which includes his arms, legs, back, and waist, and he was wearing a blue t-shirt, a gray jacket, blue jeans, and black combat boots.

"Oh I Firemutt," she smiled innocently which caused Firemutt to roll his eyes at her antics, "Finally you showed some emotion!"

"That was just showing how annoyed I am," he bluntly stated.

"Alright enough," said Psycho from the blue worn out coutch.

"Sorry boss," whispered Cinders with her head down a little. She was about to sit down on the couch beside Psycho when the door burst open and a a dark skinned tan young teen ran in a little exausted, with a beautiful heart shapped face, high cheek bones, has dark brown eyes that remind you of melted chocolate and they are framed beautifully by white eyelashes and she has a scar under her right eye and ends near her chin, she had a narrow, small, and slightly upturned nose, had white long wavy hair that goes past her thin waist and stops at her hips like a flowing river, her eyebrows are the same color as her hair just a little darker, she has pale pink lips that are slightly plump, she has a very slender, flexible, and atheltic build, and she was wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans with holes at the calves, and white tennis shoes.

"Electric Girl whats wrong?," asked Snakes with concern in his eyes.

"I... was... being... chased... by... some... strange... wolflike... creature," she said as she tried to catch her breath.

* * *

**Agent Silverfox: Well what do you think so far, I'm accepting OCs. If you want yours to appear in this fanfic, you must follow this format:**

Name:  
Hero or Villian Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Heighth:  
Basic Description (what the OC looks like)  
Personality:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Pet Peeves:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Bio:

**Well that's all for now, good-bye everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

__

**Agent Silverfox: Hi everyone, new chapters is up! Please read and review everybody. Before I begin I would like to say thank you to everyone that reviewed. I was listening to Last Resort by Papa Roach when I was typing this chapter up.**

**Disclaimers: Agent Silverfox doesn't own X-Men Evolution or any of its characters. **

The OCs that I own are:  
Psycho  
Firemutt  
Cinders  
Electric Girl  
Snakes  
Darkness  
The Master

* * *

Snakes quickly helped Electric Girl sit down on the blue coutch, "What happened Electric?," he asked his eyes filled with concern and worry as he gentle stroked the hair out of her face. _'Someone better not have hurt her,'_ he thought angirly, _'Or they will feel my wrath.'_

"I was stealing some fruit and I though that maybe taking some extra money wouldn't hurt," she said as she smiled weakly.

"He or she can't possible follow you all the way here," Psycho said as he turned his gaze on her. She nodded as if in agreement and reached into her pocket and pulled out 20 dollars, Electric Girl handed to Psycho. He then picked up a large glass jar that once held pickles in it and placed the money in it.

"I was hoping of getting enough money so that we all could get new coats," she smiled again but this time with more confidence.

"Electric would you like me to get you a glass of water?," asked Snakes as he smile warmly at her. Cinders who was standing in the nearby corner was snickering at them as she thought, _'Snakes and Electric Girl sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.' _Psycho shook his head softly as he continued to read from his book as he thought, _'I hate being telepathic.'_

___

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Xavier Institute

Professor Xavier was in his study, looking at some files. "We must find these mutants before something bad happens to them," he said after he closed the files.

"What are their names Professor?," asked a voice from behind him.

He opened the files again, "Their names are Jason Freeman aka Psycho, Cassandra Thomas aka Cinders, Johnathon Rivers aka Snakes, Dakotah Robinson aka Firemutt, and Hannah Martin aka Electric Girl," he states, "They resided in New York."

"We will leave right away to find them Professor," said the same voice.

"Thank you Storm," he said as he was staring out the window watching it snow. 'I hope those kids are okay,' he thought as he removed some fog from the windo, _'I don't want something bad to happen to them.'_

_

* * *

_

An hour later at Psycho's hideout

Snakes, Electric Girl, and Cinders were playing with some marbles, while Psycho read from his book and Firemutt watched everyone else. "CINDERS!," yelled Snakes, "You cheated!"

"DID NOT!," Cinders yelled back, "I played fairly."

"Cinders, Snakes," said Psycho as he looked up from his book, "Stop fighting."

"Sorry boss," they both say at the same time. After a couple of minutes of blissful silence, they heard someone knocking on there rusty metal door. Snakes, Psycho, and Firemutt all sat up perparing to fight as they eyed the door cautiously.

"What's happening," asked Electric Girl as she sat curled up in a ball. The metal door opened and Storm came in.

"May I talk with you for a minute please?," she asked them sweetly.

"Of course," said Psycho as he motioned for everyone else to relax. The look in Snakes eyes read 'What the fuck'. _'She's not a threat,'_ Psycho told him telepathicly, this caused Snakes to relax slightly because he knew it was best not to question Psycho.

"I'm here because we are going to offer you a place at our school for mutants," she stated, "I'm Storm."

"I have to discuss it with my friends," said Psycho.

"Of course," said Storm, "I'll be waiting outside." She then quickly stepped outside.

"What do you think?," he asked them, "We'll be finally off the streets and eating better food than the crap we eat know."

"I'd say we do it!," said everyone, Psycho then went outside and told Storm that they would love to go.

"Okay," said Storm, "I have a jet waiting for everyone." When they got to the large black jet, they all rushed on, Psycho and Firemutt sat in the back, Snakes sat in the front beside Electric Girl, and Cinders sat across from them.

"Are you all ready," she asked as she prepared to take off, everyone nodded as in response. She took off into cold winter sky.

An hour later at the Xavier Institute

"Here we are," said Storm as she landed the jet, after the all got off they were greeted by Xavier.

"Hello fellow students," he said as he wheeled up to them "Welcome to the Xavier Institute."

* * *

**Agent Silverfox: Well what do you think. The reviewers OCs will appearing in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Agent Silverfox: Hi everyone, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimers: Agent Silverfox doesn't own X-Men Evolution or any of its characters except for the following OCs:**

Psycho  
Firemutt  
Cinder  
Snakes  
Electric Girl  
Darkness  
The Master  
Gray Fox

* * *

The Master was sitting in the shadows of a strange thronelike room, making up plans to take over the world and shape it to his likens, but his thoughts were interuppted by a pale skinned young woman, with a youthful oval shapped face, high cheek bones, long and narrow nose, and she has sharp fangs that appear to be able to shatter bone, her close-set yellow eyes appeared to be glowing and she has three scars that go across her right eye and ends at her cheek, has long flowing gray hair that appears to be a little course, her ears are foxlike and covered in gray fur, she has a flexible build that sort of reminds you of a cat, she has long and sharp black claws, nine foxlike tails that are covered in gray fur, and she was wearing a white sleeveless t-shirts, black shorts that stops at her knees, and knee high black boots.

"How dare you come in here uninvited Gray Fox," he snarled at her as he abruptly stood up.

"My apologizes Master," Gray Fox said as she bowed, "The execution force you sent to get those young mutants was unsuccessfully."

"Damn them," The Master growled as he walked out of the shadows, in appearance he is a dark skinned young man, with a strong oval shapped face, a narrow and long nose, long sharp fangs that poked out from around his mouth, his deep-set blood red eyes can make any living mortal cower in fear, he stiff spikelike shoulder length hair and he has two large incrediblely sharp horns, his ears are sharply pointed at the ends, he has a muscular build that could envy a Spartian warrior* and he has four large black scaled wings that are attaced to his back, long spiked tail that could probably knock down a building, long sharp claws, and he was wearing a black vest that showed how muscular he really was, black jeans, and black boots.

"We believe that the X-Men got to them before we did," Gray Fox stated, "Darkness's brother was chasing after one of them but lost their trail."

"Lets pay them a visit shall we?," The Master said as he grabbed a large black jacket that was hanging up beside him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Xavier Insitute

"Well I hoped that you enjoyed the tour," said Xavier as he glanced at the gang of new students.

"Yes sir," said Electric Girl politely, "It was very educational."

"Well I asked Dr. McCoy to ask you all medical questions," stated Xavier as he led them to the medical room. Once they entered the room a strange blue furred catlike person greeted them.

"Hello professor," he said with a kindhearted smile, "You are these young children?"

"These are the new students that I mentioned to you early," answered Xavier, "Hank, I'll come by later to see how everything is going." After he left Dr. McCoy smiled and motioned for them to sit down on the comfy brown chairs behind them.

"I'm going to ask you some basic questions and then after that I'll measure and ask how old you all are," he stated, "Seeing as you have never been to a doctor before, I'll need to run some blood tests." He glanced down at his list and he asked, "Which one of you is Jason Freeman?"

"That would be me sir," replied Psycho.

"Tell me what is your mutant power?," Hank asked him.

"I'm telekinetic and telepathic," Psycho stated, "I'm also unaffected by fire."

"Interesting," whispered Hank as he scribbled the information down, "Cassandra Thomas."

"That's me," Cinders gave a huge smile, "I'm pryokinetic and I can pinpoint anyones location within a 50 mile radius."

"Johnathon Rivers," he said as he looked up from his notes.

"Here," Snakes said, "I posses super strength, I can secrete a powerful venom from my fangs, unfortunately can smell with both my nose and tongue, and my left eye has infrared vision."

"Dakotah Robinson," he said calmly.

"I am pyrokinetic, I have a strong sense of smell that is better than a dog's, and I can teleport," Firemutt stated politely, "But I can only teleport one person at a time and I can only do so for every 10 miles."

"Hannah Martin," Hank said after he wrote down that piece of information.

"I can manipulate electricity and thunder, I can see in totally darkness, I can run at around 100 mph without losing control, and I can jump up to 6ft in the air," she said with a soft smile, "But I can't go swimming because I accidently shock people and I can sometimes becoming lose control when I'm running at 120mph."

"Interesting," he said again, "Now I need to measure all of you." He then led them into a different room where there was a scale which could be either used to weigh someone or measure how tall they are. This is the result of their measurements and other questions:

Jason Freeman  
Heighth: 5ft 8in  
Age: 16

Cassandra Thomas  
Heighth: 5ft 6in  
Age: 14

Johnathon Rivers  
Heighth: 5ft 5.5in  
Age: 15

Dakotah Robinson  
Heighth: 5ft 5in  
Age: 14

Hannah Martin  
Heighth: 4ft 9in  
Age: 15

After all the other tests were done with, they left the hospital area and was about to go outside, when they spotted three people approaching the institute. 'Who is that,' thought Psycho since something was telling him that the people couldn't be trusted.

"Master," said Gray Fox, "It appears as if no one is here."

"I have to agree Master," Darkness said as he glanced over the school grounds.

"Don't be fooled," he smiled sadisticly, "They're here I can smell them." Then someone wearing strange looking sunglasses stopped they're advances.

"What is you're business here?," he asked.

"That is none of your business no is it?," mocked The Master, "I'm here to claim what's mine!"

"Scott," said the professor as he wheeled over to them, "What is going on here?"

"Well you must be the Professor," snarled The Master, "Those mutants you found are mine and I want them!"

"Well you can't have them," stated the Professor, "They are here to learn how to better control their gifts."

As the master turned away and left, he said, "I'll find a way to get them and once I do none will stand in my way."

* * *

Meanwhile back at The Master's Hideout

"Master hasn't come back yet," a fair skinned, blue eyed young woman with purple hair that appears to be in a spiky pixie cut, she has a rather slender build that isn't muscular or too skinny, and she was wearing black t-shirt, black jeans, black armbands around her upper arms, and black biker boots.

"Patience Dawn," said a dark skinned young man, with a heart shapped face, two scars starting underneath his right eye and ending at his chin, his eyes are a dark violet color, he has short silky black hair and his ears are covered in black silky fur, he had sharp fangs that appear to be able to crush bone, he has a lank and athletic build, he also has a bushy black furred tail, and he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black jeans, a black and white bandana around his head, and black tennish shoes.

"Who are you telling to be patient," Dawn stated, "I clearly remembering you whining about food beinging served late."

"Shut up Dawn," the man snarled, "I was hunger."

"You're always hungery Panther," she sneered, "I wonder how master puts up with all of you."

* * *

**Agent Silverfox: Well what do you think so far, hope you all enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Agent Silverfox: Hi everyone, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimers: Agent Silverfox doesn't own X-Men Evolution or any of its characters except for the following OCs:**

Gray Fox  
Panther  
The Master  
Darkness  
Hunter  
War Wolf  
Psycho  
Snakes  
Electric Girl  
Cinders  
Firemutt  
Icecat

**The other OCs belong to the following:**

Dawn Simmons-belongs to Bluejayz35  
Lane Wilson-belongs to Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen  
Alex Rogers-belongs to A-Rog

* * *

Electric Girl was running down the hall to get to lunch, when she accidently bumped into a tan skinned young teen with a hint of spring green to it, with long mid back length naturally green curly hair she was hiding them the best she could with a black baseball hat, she has unnaturally deep forest green oval shaped wide set eyes and she has slits for pupils, has a small nose and thin lipped mouth, she has a pair of light green wings that are so light they are almost clear, and she was wearing a brown zip up leather jacket, and skinny jeans.

"I'm so sorry," Electric Girl said as she quickly helped her pick her things off the floor.

"That's okay," she said quietly, "I'm Lane Wilson but most people call me Sprite."

"I'm Hannah Martin," Electric smiled happily, "But you can call me Electric Girl or Electric if you want."

"Were you going to lunch to?," Sprite asked Electric Girl.

"Yes," answered Electric Girl with a smile, "I hope they are having salad."

"You love salads too?," asked Sprite a little surprised.

"Well I am a vegetarian," said Electric Girl with a smile, "I don't like eating anything with a face."

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Darkness when are we going to strike?," complained Panther as he stared out the huge glass window that overlooks a magnificant bonsai garden which was inside a large green house.

Darkness rolls his eyes as he says, "Stop complain Panther, we'll know in time."

"Sheesh Panther you whine about everything," Dawn snarks evily, "When aren't you going to stop beinging such a big baby."

"Master is surely planning his next move," Gray Fox said from the nearby chair in her usually monotonic way, which caused both Darkness and Dawn to roll they're eyes.

"Darkness can I ask you one question?," Dawn said from the couch

"Sure what is it Dawn?," he said as he eyed her caustiously.

'When are any of these morons going to call me by my codename?' she thought as she pushed a strand of her hair away from her face. "How come you can get away with arguing with The Master, but we can't," Dawn said with a slight smirk.

"Well I am the second-in-command," said Darkness, "And arguing will be expected." _'Why did Master let Panther and Dawn join us in the first place,'_ he thought irratably, _'It was better when it was just The Master, Warwolf, Hunter, Gray Fox, and myself.'_

_

* * *

_

Back at the Insitute:

Electric Girl and Sprite were at lunch when they were greeted by a a dark skinned young teen girl, she has a beautiful heart shapped face, a small and narrow nose, high cheek bones and she has a long jagged scar under her right eye, deep set icy blue eyes that remind you of a cat's, prefectly straight pure white hair that goes down her back like a flowing river and she normally keeps it up into a ponytail, her eyebrows are a shade or two darker than her hair, and the tips of her ears have white tuffs of fur, she has has slender and surprisingly athletic build, she has a light blue climbing rose with 15 flowers tattoed on her left arm, she has a white furry cat tail that has light gray strips, and she was wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black boots with gold clasps on the sides.

"Hi, you must be the new students," she said as she gave them a smile, "Name's Ashley Marra but you can call me Icecat."

"Hello," said Electric Girl, "I'm Hannah Martin but you can call me Electric Girl."

"I'm Lane Wilson," Sprite said as she looked down at her food, "You can call me Sprite."

"How as your day being?," Icecat asked as she sat down beside them.

"Well my day has being pretty good," Electric Girl said with a big smile.

"My day has being okay," said Sprite as she ate her plate of fruit salad, carrot sticks, and sweet pepper.

Hello ladies," said a voice from behind them, the three turned around on their swivel chair and the owner voice belonged to a young man with an average looking and long wavy blonde hair, he has green eyes and is of a muscular build, he has several scars from his lifestyle all over his arms, he also has two tattoos, one of a chinese dragon encircling his right bicep and the other a celtic cross at his left wrist, and he was wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans, and simple white tennis shoes.

"Hello," Electric Girl and Icecat, while Sprite muttered, "Hi."

"I'm Alex Rogers," he said as he sat across from them, "But must people call me Dynamo."

"I'm Hannah Martin but most people call me Electric Girl," Electric Girl said as she introduced herself and everyone else at the table.

"Its nice to meet you," he grinned from ear to ear, that no one noticed Snakes eyeing him caustiously from the counter. 'He better not be trying to hit on Electric,' he thought angrily as he ate his lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile

The Master was in his throne dwelling in his private thoughts, _'If I get those mutants under my control then the rest will be quite simple,'_ he wondered as he watched a huge screen that showed what his minions were doing in the lounge room, _'But I need to find away to brainwash them.'_ He was glad he had them as his minions but he secretly wished that Dawn and Panther wasn't so irrating. He was also wondering why he can also stand Darkness more than he can stand anyone else, but he wasn't so sure why.

"Oh well," he said as he pushed the button on the side of his chair, which caused the tv screen to go back into wall. He went over to the nearby window and stared out the window and watched it snow a small sadistic smile spread across his face, _'Only a matter of time,'_ he thought, _'This world will soon be under my control and I'll make those pathetic normal humans my slaves.' _The Master then pulls the blind over the window as he walked to the door.

_

* * *

_

**Agent Silverfox: Well what do you think so far, I wanted to show their personalities a little more. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Agent Silverfox: Hi everyone, new chapter is up. I hope you enjoy and please read and review.**

**Disclaimers: Agent Silverfox doesn't own X-Men: Evolution. She does own the following OCs:**

Psycho  
Electric Girl  
Firemutt  
Snakes  
Cinders  
Icecat  
Hunter  
Warwolf  
The Master  
Gray Fox  
Panther  
The Master

**The other OCs in the story are as following:**

Dawn Simmons-belongs to Bluejayz35  
Lane Wilson-belongs to Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen  
Alex Rogers-belongs to A-Rog

* * *

Professor's Study:

Professor Charles Xavier was informing everyone about the current situation that happened afew hours previously. "I have unearthed some information about our adversories," he stated as he pointed to the huge tv screen mounted on the wall, "The leader's real name is classified but his code name is The Master, the second-in-command is Robert Green aka Darkness, Gray Fox and Panther names currently unknown, Tobias Shingleton aka Hunter, Travis Green aka Warwolf, and Dawn aka Thirteen."

"What are their motives Professor," Jean Gray asked as she was taking down notes.

"Its uncertain for the time being," Professor answered, "But their group is known as The Dark Rangers and their master seems very determined to get his hands on the new mutants that have came to the school today."

* * *

Meanwhile:

Cinders, Firemutt, and Psycho were playing a game they developed, they called it Fire Games. This is the list of available games:

Fire Dodge Ball  
Fire Baton Toss  
Flaming Hoops (sort of like hula hoops)  
Fire Tag

They was about to start another round when they were rudely interrupted by Dynamo, "Whatcha doig?," he asked as he watched.

"Playing games that we developed so that we could control our powers better," said Cinders happily, "I'm Cassandra Thomas but most people call me Cinders."

"I'm Jason Freeman," Psycho introduced himself before Cinders could get the chance to do so, "You can call me Psycho if you wish."

"And I am Dakotah Robinson," Firemutt said as he juggled fireballs, "You can call me Firemutt if you want."

"Nice to meet you all," Dynamo said as he shook everyones hands except for Firemutts due to the fact that he was still juggling fireballs, "I'm Alex Rogers but I prefer it if you call me Dynamo."

"Want to play a quick game of Fire Dodge Ball with us?," Cinders asked him with a huge smile on her face, "The more players, the more interesting the game will be."

"Sure," he said with a confident smile, the teams for this game were as follows: Psycho and Dynamo vs. Cinders and Firemutt. After an hour of playing and trying desperately not to burn or singe anything in the room, the winners were Psycho and Dynamo.

"Wow that was really fun," Cinders said as she happily twirled around in pure joy, "Want to play again."

"No Cinders," said Psycho, "Everyone else is coming this way."

"Awe I wanted to play another game," Cinders pouted as she sat down on the couch.

* * *

Elsewhere:

The Master was going over plans with Darkness when they were interrupted, by a pale skinned young male, he has high cheek bones, small, short, and narrow nose, he has shoulder lengthed gray hair with black tipps, his ears are covered in light gray fur, he has a muscular build that would envy a gladiator and he has a gray furred wolf like tail, and he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black boots.

"This better be good Warwolf," The Master said clearly annoyed.

"Master the X-Men has found information on us," Warwolf said, "They know most of our true names except for Panther's, Gray Fox's, and your's, of course."

The Master gritted his teeth as he said, "How did they manage to do that?"

"Hunter told me that they dug up some old files from a government computer," Warwolf answered, "But yours was classified and that Panter's and Gray Fox's was unknown."

"It better stay that way," The Master growled as he stood up, "I want Hunter to go under cover as a student at the local high school make sure he uses the nickname T.J. and not his real name."

"Yes Master," said both Warwolf and Darkness at the same time.

* * *

**Agent Silverfox: So what do you think so far, I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Agent Silverfox: Hi everyone, new chapter is up. I hope you enjoy and please read and review.**

**Disclaimers: Agent Silverfox doesn't own X-Men: Evolution. She does own the following OCs:**

Psycho  
Electric Girl  
Firemutt  
Snakes  
Cinders  
Icecat  
Hunter  
Warwolf  
The Master  
Gray Fox  
Panther  
The Master  
Miyuki Akikawa

**The other OCs in the story are as following:**

Dawn Simmons-belongs to Bluejayz35  
Lane Wilson-belongs to Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen  
Alex Rogers-belongs to A-Rog

* * *

The Local High School

A young a light skinned young teen, with an oval shapped face, a few freckles around his cheeks, his nose is short, small, and narrow, he has close-set light blue eyes that sparkle with mischief, he has slightly thin pale lips, he has short and perfectly straight black hair, he has an athletic, thin, and flexible build and he has nimble arms and legs, and he was wearing a white t-shirt with the words "I have thousands of Excuses, Which one do you want to hear?" on the front, a heavy black jacket with numerous pockets, silver colored zipper, and a black hood with two strings attached to it, black jeans with small tears at the knees, a brown snake skin belt, and black boots was walking to the school's office.

He casually walked up to the front desk and noticed a dark skinned old woman, with a wrinkled heart shapped face, a little nose with a small dimple at the tip, she has oriental shapped dark brown eyes that are framed by black lashes, she has perfectly straight gray hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, she has thin pale pink lips that looked a little chapped, she has a surprisingly slender build for someone as old as herself, and she was wearing a light blue blouse, black skirt, two bracelets around each wrist, and black high heels.

"Excuse me," he said to her politely, "I'm T.J. Shingleton."

"So your the new student," the old woman said, "I'm Ms. Miyuki Akikawa the secretary."

T.J. smiled and shook her hand polietly, "Do I get my schedule today or tomorrow?"

"Today," said Ms. Akikawa as she handed the schedule that will tell him what classes he is taking for this year, "If you need help finding your way around the school, don't be afraid to ask for help."

"Thank you," T.J. said as he left the office to start his first day at his new school, glad that his uncle told him to tour the school a few times. _'I wonder why Master wanted him to go undercover anyway?,'_ he asked himself, as he continued to walk to his first class. He was so deep in his thoughts, that he accidently bumped into Scott.

"You seem to be in a hurry," he said as he picked his books off the floor.

"My apologize," T.J said politely, "I'm T.J the new student here, I was just going to class."

"Nice to meet you T.J.," Scott said as he shook his hand, "I'm Scott." After that he left to find classroom 102, which was Algebra. _'Why do I have damn math for the first class of the day.'_ he thought as he rolled his eyes bitterly.

* * *

Elsewhere:

"Did he make it to the high school without anyone getting suspicious?," Master asked as he sat in his chair, looking through some files.

"Yes Master," said Darkness, "They gave him every thing he needed to start out the day."

"Excellent," The Master said as he put the files away, "So Warwolf has been keeping a close eye on him then?"

"Yes Master," Darkness replied, "I also asked Dawn to assist Warwolf. She wasn't too happy about that though."

"Great," The Master said sarcastically, "I wouldn't trust her with fixing any of our meals, I'd trust the head chef Blizzard before I'd trust her."

"I know she isn't the most trust worthy person," Darkness sighed, "But Panther complains too much."

The phone sitting beside the chair started to ring rather loudly, The Master quickly answered it, "Hello."

"Master this is Warwolf," the voice on the other end stated, "They didn't suspect a thing, everything is going smoothly." The Master started to smile in a rather pleased manner, _'Well this is going quite well,'_ he thought, _'My plan is falling into place quite nicely, even though there was a few set backs.'_

"Excellent," The Master said, "Just make sure Dawn doesn't do anything to ruin the undercover work."

"Will do," said Warwolf, then the Master hung up and his smile increased. He then clicked on the button on the side of his chair, which caused the large tv to swing into view. He pushed the remote that was sitting on the chair arm, the view the screen showed what was going on in the hallways and lounge room.

"Darkness give that lazy ass to do something before I kill him," he told Darkness as he watched Panther watch the tv in the lounge room, which made him very angry that one of his minions complained so damn much.

"Yes Master," said Darkness as he quickly left the room, _'I wish Master does kill him,' _He thought as he headed toward the lounge room, _'Dawn too, I can't stand either of them.'_

_

* * *

_Later That Day:

T.J. walked home carrying some much books that you could hardly see his face, _'Why did those assholes give me so much homework,'_ he thought irritably, _'It was only my first day and they actually expect me to get all of this down in one night? They're nuts if they think that.'_

Dawn and Warwolf were waiting for him in their black ford mustang, "Well did you find out anything?," Dawn asked as soon as T.J. was done putting his books in the trunk, which practically took a while.

"Why can't you wait until I'm in the car Thirteen?," he asked as he glared at her, "And Master told us not to talk about the mission outside of the hideout."

"Just get in the car you two," Warwolf said stuck his head out the window to glance at them. After they got in, Warwolf started up the car and headed toward the area that their hideout was at. _'Why can't those two get along?,'_ Warwolf asked as he was contcentrating on driving.

* * *

**Agent Silverfox: So what do you think so far, I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Agent Silverfox: Hi everyone, new chapter is up. I hope you enjoy and please read and review.**

**Disclaimers: Agent Silverfox doesn't own X-Men: Evolution. She does own the following OCs:**

Psycho  
Electric Girl  
Firemutt  
Snakes  
Cinders  
Icecat  
Hunter  
Warwolf  
The Master  
Gray Fox  
Panther  
The Master  
Miyuki Akikawa

**The other OCs in the story are as following:**

Dawn Simmons-belongs to Bluejayz35  
Lane Wilson-belongs to Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen  
Alex Rogers-belongs to A-Rog

* * *

At the Xavier Institute

Psycho was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Cinders walked over, with a big smile on her face. "Whatcha doing?," she asked as sat done.

"Reading," he stated without looking up from what he was doing. _'I hope I can finish this book before the weeks over,' _he thought as he turned the current page, _'I wish Cinders would grow up a little. She's too childish for her own good.'_

"How is it so far?," she asked again, because she knows very well that Psycho didn't really liked talking much. _'Maybe I might get him to open up a little,'_ she thought as she smiled again,_ 'I wonder what his early childhood experiences like?'_

_'When will she realize that I can read her thoughts anytime I wish,'_ he thought as he tried not to roll his eyes, "What is others doing Cinders?," he said as he used a note card to bookmark the page he was now reading. He was hoping that his friends weren't doing anything incrediblely stupid or something that got them into trouble. After all the place they were now staying at wasn't theirs, so they need to treat it with respect and care.

"Electric Girl and Snakes are hanging out with Sprite and Icecat and Firemutt is playing a game of basketball against Dynamo," Cinders stated as she pushed the hair out of her face, "I can sense that Snakes really doesn't like Dynamo at all, probably due to him hitting on Electric yesterday."

"Snakes better not even attempt to kill him," Psycho said as his eyes narrowed slightly, "If he does try, he'll be answering to me."

* * *

Meanwhile

The Master, whom at the current moment, was walking down the long narrow corriders to the room that he holds very important meetings in. He had to assign jobs to Panther, that lazy good for nothing dumbass. _'He thinks that he can slouch when ever he wants?,'_ he thought as he continued walking, _'He is utterly mistaken.' _When he finally reached his destination, he pushed open the heavy oak doors, the room was really large, had polished oak floors, and the there was currently a very long table and plenty of chairs. Everyone was in the room waiting for him, except Warwolf who was currently on a covert mission that he gave him an hour ago.

"Hello Master," Grayfox as she stood up to bow and she quickly pulled out a chair for him so that he could sit down, _'I wish she'd quit doing that,'_ he thought as he kept himself from rolling his eyes, _'I'm not a helpless child! I am a powerful leader and mastermind.'_ He walked over and sat down, secretly wishing that she wouldn't push his chair in for him. Unfortuantly, his wish was not granted. _'Damn woman,' _he thought again bitterly, _'This is starting to get irrating, but I have to admit at least she's loyal to me either way and that I consider a good thing.'_

"Today I'm going to bring up issues that has come to my attention," Master spoke as he tried to keep any type of emotion out of his voice, "First off Panther if ever catch you lazing around again, I'm going to personal kill you."

The only response from Panther was a slight mumbling sound. The Master easily ignored it as he continued, "And Dawn, next time you try to expose anymore secret or undercover missions. I'll force you to clean Warwolf's bathroom."

"Eew," she sighed because no one in their right mind would want to clean that bathroom, because you'll never know what you'll find in there. The last person that cleaned that hell hole, they found a few dead bodies, and something that probably used to be a cat or a dog. Since then everyone, even The Master avoided that room. Either due to the smell or the fact that he didn't care what you might find in there. Fortunately the rest of the meeting went by quite quickly and without any arguments or insults.

_'Master finally set his foot down and told Dawn and Panther that he was fed up with their antics,' _Darkness thought as he stood up from his chair and left the room, _'I hope he really does kill them though, that would just make my day.'_

* * *

**Agent Silverfox: So what do you think so far, I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Agent Silverfox: Hi everyone, new chapter is up. I hope you enjoy and please read and review.**

**Disclaimers: Agent Silverfox doesn't own X-Men: Evolution. She does own the following OCs:**

Psycho  
Electric Girl  
Firemutt  
Snakes  
Cinders  
Icecat  
Hunter  
Warwolf  
The Master  
Gray Fox  
Panther  
The Master  
Miyuki Akikawa

**The other OCs in the story are as following:**

Dawn Simmons-belongs to Bluejayz35  
Lane Wilson-belongs to Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen  
Alex Rogers-belongs to A-Rog

* * *

At the Xavier Institute

Icecat_,_ Psycho, Electric Girl, Snakes, Dynamo, Cinders, and Firemutt was in the training room to learn how to harness their powers. Cinders and Firemutt were creating fire rings and throwing them back in forth to each other. Dynamo was too busy staring at the three ladies, Snakes was giving Dynamo death glares, and Psycho was causing objects to float around himself. _'I wish Snakes would stop glaring at Dynamo like that,_' he thought as he caused a book to come toward him by telekinesis.

"Hey Pyscho," Cinders said as she approached him after her and Firemutt stopped tossing fire rings, "I heard you talking in your sleep again."

"What are you talking about Cinders?," Psycho asked successfully hiding his emotions. _'What did she hear?,'_ he thought worriedly, _'Why did she have to bring this up now? She didn't bring it up then, so why now?'_

"I overheard you say 'Please don't kill them'," Cinders answered, "Was it a bad dream Psycho?"

"I think you imagined everything," he quickly said, _'Damn it,'_ he thought as he glanced around the room, _'I hope she didn't hear anything else.'_ Nightcrawler was the one supervising their training and was amazed that Psycho could carry a conversation with someone and focus on moving objects via telekinesis at the same time.

* * *

_An hour later_

Psycho was walkimg around the institue, wondering if anyone else heard him talking in his sleep. _'Why can't my past leave me alone?,'_ he thought as he roundered the counter, '_I wish no one asks me about it.'_ He then headed to the lounge room so that he could finish reading his book, he was currently on chapter 12 and he only had 14 more left. Psycho then noticed Storm, Wolverine, Jean Grey, and Dr. Hank McCoy were discussion something.

"I heard that one of the students has been experiencing nightmares that causes his or her powers to go out of control temporarily," Storm said. _'What does she mean by that,'_ Psycho thought as he remained unnoticed, _'My powers don't go out of control.'_

"Please elaborate Storm," Dr. McCoy asked, curious of the situation at hand. _'I bet its Snakes or Cinders,_' Psycho thought trying to convince himself that it wasn't him as he continued to observe their conversation, _'I mean it can't be that bad, right?'_

"Well various objects are either breaking, floating, or scattering around," Storm said thoughtfully, "How many students have telekinetic powers?"

"Three," Dr. McCoy replied, "Psycho, Gigatech, and Frankie."

"Well Gigatech is away for a month visiting her grandmother," Jean Grey said trying to deduce who as been losing control of their powers, "And I doubt its Psycho, he's too calm." He was about to edge closer to the exit when he heard a slight chuckle. _'What the?,_' he thought as curiously looked over a the person whom made the sound, _'That was weird.' _

"You do realize that Psycho is in the room right now?," Wolverine said with a smirk, "Hey kid. Did you actually think you can sneak in this room without me noticing you?"

"I was hoping?," he muttered under his breath, "I was planning on reading my book. I want to know how it ends." 'Who am I kidding,' he thought bitterly, _'I was trying to sneak out of the room to avoid beinging questioned.'_

"Psycho," Storm said as she approached due to the fact that she was starting to believe that he was hiding something, "Can I ask you a few questions?" 'So much for hoping,' he thought irritably.

"Sure," easily keeping himself from sighing, "What do you want to know?"

"Are you having nightmares?," Storm asked him, softly gazing at him. _'Why does she remind me so much of my mother?,'_ he thought sadly, _'Why did she have to die?'_

"No," he lies as though it was only second nature, "Not that I know of."

"Does your parents know about you beinging a mutant?," she asked the second question, hoping to get some insight into his past.

"Yes," he answered honestly, "They're mutants too."

"What type of powers did they have?," she looked at him in complete surprise, 'I can't believe that they too are mutants!' she thought as she continued to stare at Psycho.

"My father was pyrokinetic and my mother was telekinetic," he said getting tired of her trying to probe into his past, "It explains why I am impervious to fire." He then quickly left the lounge room before Storm could ask him anything else, he ran up to the room he shared with Cinders, Snakes, and Electric Girl. His room had two bunk beds, four small dressers, a writing desk with a small computer sitting on top of it, and a descent sized window that let alot of light in. The bunk bed on the left is Electric Girl's and Cinders and the bunk on the right is his and Snakes's, _'I'm glad that I got to have the bottom bunk,'_ he thought greatfully as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

* * *

**Agent Silverfox: So what do you think so far, I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Agent Silverfox: Hi everyone, new chapter is up. I hope you enjoy and please read and review.**

**Disclaimers: Agent Silverfox doesn't own X-Men: Evolution. She does own the following OCs:**

Psycho  
Electric Girl  
Firemutt  
Snakes  
Cinders  
Icecat  
Hunter  
Warwolf  
The Master  
Gray Fox  
Panther  
The Master  
Equinox  
Miyuki Akikawa

**The other OCs in the story are as following:**

Dawn Simmons-belongs to Bluejayz35  
Lane Wilson-belongs to Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen  
Alex Rogers-belongs to A-Rog

* * *

Meanwhie: At the Dark Rangers Hideout?

The Master was sitting on his throne, deep in thought, as he pushed a red button that was right beside him. This caused the huge tv screen to come into view. After a few minutes of clicking on the remote, he managed to a clear view of the his tech-lab. There was a young man, with an oval shaped face, high cheek bones, long nose, and strong jaw, long hair that was black on the right half of his head and white hair on the other half, his left eye is red and his right eye is blue, pale pink lips and he has one really long fang poking out of the right corner of his mouth, he has a thin waist, toned arms and legs, and broad chest and shoulders, he is wearing a gray t-shirt, white lab coat, black jeans, gray wire-rimmed glasses, and white tennis shoes. He was currently working on what looked like an experiment, and seemed to be enjoying his work.

The Master clicked on a button on the tv screen, "Equinox," he said. Obviously this caused the man to turn around in surprise.

"Hello Master," the scientist said with a heavy Russian accent, "Are things doing well?"

"Yes," The Master said, "Is the jet finished yet?" The only response he got from Equinox was a nod. "Excellent," he said again, "Bring the it over to the front entrance of the mansion."

"Yes sir," Equinox smiled as he did as he was told. _'Taking the enemy out won't be a problem now,'_ The Master thought as he smiled sadisticly, _'Now we can transport more of my minions.'_

* * *

At the Xavier Institute

Psycho was currently worrying about the nightmare that he had last night, 'It was so real,' he thought as he tried to keep himself from whimpering, 'The night my life changed forever.' He rounded the corner until he bumped into Cinders. 'I really don't want to talk to her right now,' he thought again, 'She's bound to bring up the issue of me talking in my sleep again.' Psycho tried go past her, but she stopped him.

"Psycho," Cinders said her eyes filled with concern, "I heard you talking in your sleep again. Are you sure you don't want to talk about?"

"Yes I'm sure," he mutters as he tries to get past her, but she grabs his arm firmly.

"No its not," she says as she searches his face for any emotion, "Every time you have this dream, objects around start to either shatter, float, or be thrown across the room by your telekinesis."

"Cinders," Psycho says a little angry as he yanks his arm away from her grasp, "Like I said its nothing. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a book to finish." He left her standing there in the hallway, the look on her face was indicated that she was very worried about him. When he got out of hearing distance, he allowed himself to give a small sigh as he reluctantly remembered the nightmare.

* * *

Later that night at the Institute

Psycho tossed and turned as he lay in his bed sleeping, muttering under his breath with his eyes shut tightly. A few things around him were floating and the window was slowly breaking. Giving a whimper, the vase on the small table shattered. This caused Cinders to wake up and look over at Psycho, noticing the damage that was done. She then became worried when he started to twitch in his sleep, she climbed out of bed and ran out of the room to get someone.

A few minutes later she came back with Jean Grey and Storm, "He broke the vase with his telekinesis and then he started to twitch in his sleep," Cinders said on the verge of tears. Storm then started to shake his shoulder gentle to wake him. This caused him to sharply open his eyes and glance around the room, confusing clearly seen in his drowsy eyes.

"Psycho," Storm said as she helped him sit up, "You were having a bad dream weren't you." The only response she got was Psycho's eyes looking downward, as though he was ashamed to admit it. Storm gave him a soft smile as she gave him a hug. "Its alright you can tell me," she said again. He pulled away and shuddered at the memory that was haunting him.

"It was the day my parents were killed in front of me," he said trying to hold back tears, "They were killed for being mutants, and the people that killed them were looking for me. But I hid, in under the sink." He closes his eyes as tears started to run down his face. Cinders reached out and gently brushed the tears off his face, as she sat beside him. "It still hurts," he said again, "I try desperately not to remember that day, but my mind won't let me."

* * *

**Agent Silverfox: So what do you think so far, I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Agent Silverfox: Hi everyone, new chapter is up. I hope you enjoy and please read and review.**

**Disclaimers: Agent Silverfox doesn't own X-Men: Evolution. She does own the following OCs:**

Psycho  
Electric Girl  
Firemutt  
Snakes  
Cinders  
Icecat  
Hunter  
Warwolf  
The Master  
Gray Fox  
Panther  
The Master  
Equinox  
Miyuki Akikawa  
Shadow Fang

**The other OCs in the story are as following:**

Dawn Simmons-belongs to Bluejayz35  
Lane Wilson-belongs to Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen  
Alex Rogers-belongs to A-Rog

* * *

At the Dark Rangers Hideout: Darkness's Workshop

Darkness was looking over some papers, smiling sadisticly and it was obivous that he was pleased with himself. 'This is the best plan I have ever thought of,' he thought as his smile increased, 'Master will be pleased with my work.' Picking up some blueprints, 'This looks really promising,' he thought as he looked the two that caught his eye, 'These explosive throwing disks and electrical whips will come in handy. I better get started on them right away.

After hours of building and testing, he finally was done perfecting them. "Well that took longer than I expected," Darkness said out loud as he looked over his work with a pleased eye, "Those losers that call themselves the X-Men won't know what hit them." Pushing some buttons on a large computer screen, that showed the view of the tech-lab. Equinox, the Dark Rangers main scientists was looking over some charts that had a lot of different symbols.

"Hey Equinox," Darkness said over the speaker that was connected to his computer, the scientist quickly looked up from his work as he set it down on his deck.

"Yes Darkness," Equinox smiled at his superior, "How may I help you?"

"I have the explosive throwing disks and electrical whips finished," Darkness said, "I'll send them to you later for further testing to make sure there isn't any unforeseen defects."

"Of course Darkness," Equinox said as he gave a curt nod.

* * *

At the Dark Rangers Hideout: Master's Throne Room

Master was currently in a rage over something, he was breaking things left and right. His red eyes were more darker today than they ever been, giving out demonic snarls as he throw blueprints off the desk that was still in one piece._ 'All of these plans are useless!'_ he thought as he gave a snarl, _'I just hope Darkness has an intelligent plan, unlike the ones that buffoon Panther sent up.' _

_'Still trying to take over the world I see,' _said a demonic voice from the shadows,_ 'You are very persistent.'_

"What do you want Shadow Fang," Master said as he gave an angry snarl.

"Now now," the voice snickered with glee, "No need to get angry at me Master. I just came to see an old friend." The man in the shadows then stepped forward, he was a dark skinned young man, he has an oval shaped face, long narrow nose, short chin, thin pale pink lips he had two long fangs poking out of the corners of his mouth, long silky black hair tied up into a ponytail, he has a thin waist, arms, and legs, and he has long black claws that appear to be able to rip anyone to shreds. He was currently wearing a gray short sleeved tunic, black jeans, boots, and a spiked chocker collar around his neck. "Well I see you had a fit of rage here," Shadow Fang smirked as he glanced at the damage, "You have such a foul temper, I bet you're a little stressed. Eh Eri-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Master shouted him rage clearly seen in his eyes, "I won't tolerate your damn taunting." _'When I become ruler of this pathetic world, he's the first person that I'm going to be the shit out of,'_ he thought irritably.

"Are you mad?" Shadow Fang snickers madly. 'He should be glad that he's my brother,' Master thought as he snarled in anger, _'I'd kill him instantly if he wasn't'_

* * *

At the Dark Rangers Hideout: Training Room

Warwolf was supervising Dawn and T.J., so that they wouldn't try to kill each other again. Last time he left them alone, they managed to almost destroy the room; he was still trying to figure out how two little kids could be so dangerous, yet so naive. T.J. then approached him. "Uncle how come you told everyone to stay out of the throne room?" he asked with a questioning glare.

"Master's having one of his angry outbursts again, I think he might just kill Panther this time," he answered his nephew, "And its always a good idea to keep out of his way whenever he's like this."

"But how come Darkness doesn't," he asked again, "I mean he isn't afraid of approaching Master when he's having what you call "Angry Outbursts."" 'I have to admit that is a good question,' Warwolf thought, 'I'll ask him later, if he isn't busy.'

"I'm not sure," he decided to answer after a few seconds of thinking it over, "But I don't think that's really important at the moment."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Xavier Institute: Lounge Room

Dynamo and Icecat were playing Call of Duty, Cinders and Sprite were putting together a jig-saw puzzle with Snakes watching Dynamo out of the corner of his eye obviously giving him venomous death glares, and Psycho was sitting alone of the couch reading a book trying to forget what happened last night. Firemutt then walks into the room and glances around, "Snakes you make the worst stalker ever." he shakes his head at Snakes over-protectiveness, "And I thought Cinders was bad about following people around, but you're obsessive about it."

"I'm not stalking anyone," he growls in annoyance, "I'm just-"

"Bull shit," Firemutt glares at him, "You have been keeping Dynamo away from her. I'm not blind Snakes, even Psycho can see it."

"That's not true!" Snakes snarls defensively as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yes it is," Psycho says from the couch not even looking up from his book, "You've been giving Dynamo death glares ever time he's near Electric." Rogue then walks in, sitting down beside Psycho. Looking around, she starts wondering what she missed.

"What's going on?" she asks Firemutt, as Kurt then teleports into the room.

"Snakes won't admit that he's jealous of Dynamo," Cinders says from the flower smirking like a madwoman, "And he is also being accused of stalking Electric."

"Sorry Snakes but I agree with them on this one," Kurt says with a smile, "You have been stalking her and attempting to kill Dynamo on a daily basis."

* * *

**Agent Silverfox: So what do you think so far, I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Agent Silverfox: Hi everyone, new chapter is up. I hope you enjoy and please read and review.**

**Disclaimers: Agent Silverfox doesn't own X-Men: Evolution. She does own the following OCs:**

Psycho  
Electric Girl  
Firemutt  
Snakes  
Cinders  
Icecat  
Hunter  
Warwolf  
The Master  
Gray Fox  
Panther  
The Master  
Equinox  
Miyuki Akikawa  
Shadow Fang

**The other OCs in the story are as following:**

Dawn Simmons-belongs to Bluejayz35  
Lane Wilson-belongs to Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen  
Alex Rogers-belongs to A-Rog  
Gina Freeland-belongs to Dancing Snow Angels

* * *

At the Local High School

Rogue was wondering aimlessly around the school, bored out of her mind, 'I practically know every short cut and exits in this torture chamber,' she thought as she gave a sigh of clear annoyance, 'At least its lunch time.' She soon had a sinking suspicion that someone was watching her, but when she turned around the hallway was completely deserted. 'That was strange,' she thought a little uneasy as she started walking again but at a quicker pace than before. 'That's the third time this week that I had this strange feeling of being watched,' she thought as she adjusted her purse strap.

After she rounded the corner, one of the lockers opened and T.J. quietly got out, 'That was a close one,' he thought as he closed the door gently, 'I have to be more careful.' He then went in the same direction that Rogue went, but this time making sure his presence wasn't known. 'Spying on people isn't as easy as it looks,' he thought again irritably, 'At least I got an easy job, unlike everyone else.'

* * *

Meanwhile at the Dark Rangers Hideout

A young dark skinned teen was busy helping Equinox in his lab. She has a heart shaped face, thin pale lips, high cheek bones, small narrow nose and chin, close-set icy blue eyes that are framed by white eyelashes, long perfectly straight pure white hair that goes past her knees, slender curvy waist and hips, large breasts, toned arms and legs , and she was currently wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, boots, a bandana tied around her head, and fingerless gloves.

"Gina," Equinox said as he turned to her, "Can you test these robots to see if they are resistant to electricity."

"Fine," she said in a rather icy tone as she raised her hands and shot a bolt of lightning a the robot, which caused the circuits to go haywire.

"It seems to need another part,' Equinox said more to himself than to Gina, "But what could it possibly need?"

"Maybe you could had resistors or insulators to all of the wires and metallic parts," Gina said unconcerned about his project. _'I hope this will help,'_ she thought, _'I don't want to spend another minute in here, because Equinox creeps me out.'_

"Yes you are right," Equinox said as he stood up from his desk, "Thank you Gina." He goes over to the robots and starts to take them apart, after an hour all minor adjustments were complete. "Alright Gina," he said again as he dusted his hands off, "Fire away."

"Yes Equinox," she says as she shoots another bolt of electricity out of her hands again, but this time the robots were unaffected.

"Finally success," he says as he puts his tools away, "I appreciated your help Gina. You may go now." She quickly leaves the lab and goes to the training room.

* * *

At the End of the School Day

T.J. was heading to the black car were Warwolf and Dawn were waiting, setting his school books in the trunk and climbing into the back seat. "You look as though you got an F on an English assignment," Dawn mocked as she sat down beside him. He gave her a cold glare, _'Why do I like her,'_ he thought as he clenched his fists, _'She is always mocking me every second. So why are my reasons for like her in the first place?'_

"I was almost caught spying on Rogue," he snarled at her, "I have been formulating a plan on how to spy on people without them realizing that they are being watched."

"Ah losing your touch are we," she snickered, her comment almost earned her a punch in the face if it wasn't for Warwolf stopping him.

"Enough you two," Warwolf, "You both gripe like an old married couple."

"Uncle!" T.J. yelled eyes filled with rage, "I do not like her!" Warwolf raised one eyebrow up as he glared at him, _'He is such a terrible liar,'_ he thought as he gave a smirk, _'I can tell that he likes her.'_ As he drove away, he glanced in the rear view mirror, noticing that T.J. was looking at Dawn without her realizing it. 'Young love,' he thought as he turned his focus back on the road.

* * *

**Agent Silverfox: So what do you think so far, I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
